


Extinguished light

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, angste - Freeform, cayde is sad now, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: In the prison of elders, zasha, a hunter, pulls off a huge stunt that crash lands her into trouble. Now she regrets it, especially as she’s dying in the arms of Cayde-6Basically caydes death but in reverse and with my oc.
Relationships: Cayde-6/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Extinguished light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for a character that I’m working on a book for! This is mostly just practice until I’m ready to publish it, so be ready for more heartbreak.

Zasha felt her body come to life as her ghost sent light through her body. She shoved the chunk of concrete that was holding her down and stood up. All around her were flames licking at the walls around her. “Heh do me a favor petra and don’t leave a detail out when you tell Cayde about this.”

Radio silence 

“We’ve lost contact when you fell.” Ghost said in a worried tone. “We should probably get back up…” 

The awoken hunter cracked a small smile at her little light. “Stop worrying so much, what’s the worst that can happen?” Her light blue eyes shone in amusement as the ghost disappeared in a flash of light rather than respond.

Suddenly her hand darted to her bow as she noticed figures emerging out of the darkness. Her pale blue skin became much more pale. She blew a piece of her short black hair to the side and raised her bow up, “get back to your cells, before I shoot!”

They started to approach faster. An arrow flew the air and found its way into the head of a fallen. The dark monster fell limp to the ground. “Anyone else?” 

That’s when the first shower of bullets flew. Within moments the place had become a war zone. 

The hunter relentlessly fired arrows that all hit their marks but she only had five left. She growled to herself. She had a pistol with one round in it, a bow and she was almost to her super. 

The woman was taken by surprise when one of them came up behind her and quite literally threw her across the room. She landed roughly on her back, her pistol went flying somewhere and her super was ready. 

The hunter twisted her body over and hopped back on her feet and skillfully launched the rest of her arrows, this time only two met their mark thanks to her slightly disoriented vision. “Ok… let’s do this.” 

Zasha put her eyes on the biggest one she could see and activated her super. She felt the void flow through her as a dark purple bow filled her hands and she fired. The fallen collapsed. The hunter fell to the ground, suddenly feeling empty. She frowned slightly, memories of her blade dancer days filled her. Back when she had first awoken in that graveyard of rusty cars. Back before the city had been taken by the cabal. Back when the threat of death became so real to her.

For a moment she looked at her hands before snarling and looking up. “I suggest you run, in a moment more guardians will be here! And they will have bigger guns than me!” 

She opened her palm, “ok, I’m going to need a bit of help he-“ she was cut off my gunshots and an explosion. She fell to the ground and looked up, tears filled her eyes. All around her were the shattered remains of her ghost. Her friend. Her little light. “No!” She screamed.

Numbness filled her body as she unsheathed her knife, “you will pay for this..” she growled through her tears. She charged. All she saw was red as she blindly sliced everything in her path. Suddenly she was knocked off her feet and forced to her knees. She looked up.

Her eyes widened at a creature emerged from the smoke. It was huge and in its hands was an even larger weapon. 

For a moment, her eyes closed, waiting for death until she opened them again and saw something. Her pistol.

She made a dive Bomb for it as the fallen slammed its mace into the ground. She slid across the room and grabbed it. Only one round left. She turned to aim at the mace wielding monster only to see its weapon crashing into her and she felt gravity leave her as she went flying sideways and crashed through a concrete wall.

She rolled herself onto her back. Her breath was hard to get in and out. Her pistol had once again left her. Her entire body was painted in bruises and scrapes. Her hood had fallen off her face to reveal her black hair to be tangled and matted with blood.

Her left arm was definitely broken. Zasha let out a series of coughs as she heard footsteps approaching, “Cayde?”

“No… I’m afraid not.” Her gaze shot up at the hooded figure standing above her, he sounded so familiar.

“Please… you need to help...my team should be around here somewhere.” She struggled to breath after the sentence. Suddenly she heard the safety of a gun being taken off.

“Petra is checking on an old friend and the vanguard is on his way. Too bad he won’t make it on time.” Zasha eyes looked up to see the end of a gun pointing at her. She recognized him now.

“Uldren… please.” She begged. He let out a cold laugh.

“don’t worry, I’m sure the vanguard will get himself killed soon enough. I will probably be the one to do it. Either way you both will be in hell soon enough.” The awoken walked around her until he stood in front of her feet. “Any last words?”

Zasha showed her teeth in a snarl, “Long live the queen.”

Uldrens cold orange eyes bore into her soul with rage before closing and opening again with an icy calm to them. 

A gunshot filled the air shortly followed by a dying scream. 

***

Cayde was almost to Zashas location when he heard it. A fire of a pistol followed by a scream. Zashas scream. He ran faster and within seconds he crashed into the room, golden gun out. 

The door was almost closed as uldren solve gave him a sick grin, “she didn’t feel a thing.” The exo shot at the male but the door had already closed.

“C-Cayde?” The hunters gaze shot down to the floor as his super wore off. Zashas mouth pooled with blood and she coughed. He slid over on his knees.

“Shit, don’t worry kid, where’s your ghost?” He demanded, Sundance started to scan her body. Zashas eyes welled up with tears.

“Th- those things….. killed…. him. They k-killed him. My friend, my l-light.” Her coughing increased as Cayde felt a painful realization fall over at him as Sundance looked over at him and allowed her shell to droop down.

“Cayde?” The exo snapped his head back towards her bloodied face. “What… what if there’s nothing there? What if there’s just darkness? I-I don’t want to be alone in the darkness…”

Cayde could feel his own tears start to well up, “no, no, no kid. There will be light, more light then the traveler could dream of. I bet ghost is waiting for you. You’ll be happy.” He ran his robotic fingers through her hair. “And the darkness will never hurt you again. I promise.”

“I feel… so weak. Just like when the light was ripped from me… when the cabal took the city…” she coughed up more blood. “I remember I was stumbling around for a week. Ghost was almost too weak to talk, I was almost too weak to… stand. I was so scared. Scared of the darkness… scared of my d-death.” She smiled slightly.

“I wonder if it will be like when I found the light again, d-dying I mean. Will I feel like all my weaknesses have disappeared? And the force within me came out? I-I hope that is what death is like..” she let out a labored breath. “I feel so empty now. They k-killed my l-light…” she choked on the blood in her throat for a moment.

“Shh, don’t worry about death. Just stay with me now. I won’t let anything else hurt you.” He wrapped her arms around her broken body and held her.

“Promise to be here until… I g-go?” He nodded. “Thank y-you… I’m too scared to go a-alone…” she smiled and nestled her head in to his cloak. 

They stayed like that for a long time until Cayde could no longer feel her breathing against his body. He stood up just as Petra ran into the room. “Cayde! Uldren has es- oh. Oh no.” She backed up.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered.

***

Everyone in the tower had stared in horror when the vanguard had emerged from his ship with the dead hunter in his arms. Her fire team, an exo titan named Diabla and a human warlock named mistica both fell to the ground in tears at the sight. The two women were now standing in the back of the room in silence as the rest of the guardians at the funeral departed. A few stayed for a moment to pay their respect to the fallen hunter.

Soon only the vanguard were left. Ikoras nails dug into the side of the coffin in an attempt to keep her rage from showing. Zavala just stood their, his face a mask to his emotions. While Cayde stood from afar, zasha blue hood covering his face. 

“We will take the reef by storm. We will burn that throne and shove its ashes down that son of a bitches throat. She was one of the best, if not the best. She was our friend, our light during the cabals attack..” her voice drifted off. “We will avenge her.”

“No.” The titans voice cut through the air in a firm manner. 

“What!?” She almost screamed.

“We are not an army, we are guardians. We stay here to protect the city and it’s civilians. Let Uldren take the reef.” 

“Coward!” Ikora yelled. But there was a hint in her voice that she knew that there was no other choice. “We can bring in a fire team, the best we got! We will avenge our fallen light!”

Zavala gave her a sympathetic look, knowing full well that they could not do that. “Don’t.” The vanguard looked up. Cayde now showed his face to them. A face twisted in fury and grief. “Uldren sov, is mine.”

With that he marched out of the room and into the night. The vanguard didn’t dare to stop him. He was going to avenge her. No matter the cost. After all, it was her hood that adorned his head as he approached his ship.


End file.
